


Colors

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Você se tornou o meu arco-íris pessoal e eu nunca poderei agradecê-lo tanto por ter me tirado do monocromático que sempre fui.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 2





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Olá, estrelinhas! Como estão todos?
> 
> Eu ando muito apaixonada por essa música, desde que a minha amiga me mostrou. Eu a ouço religiosamente todos os dias e, desde o primeiro momento em que eu ouvi, eu queria escrever sobre ela. A preguiça se abatia sobre mim todas as vezes que eu pensava isso, mas não ontem e eu comecei a rascunhar essa xiuhan enquanto cantarolava a música. Eu a terminei hoje, porque ela ficou um pouquinho maior, talvez uns 3k a mais, do que eu achei que ficaria, e eu espero que vocês gostem. Eu fiz a capa ontem à noite, como vocês podem perceber porque ela está um lixo (a única coisa que salva nela é o efeito da fonte que a Nicke me ensinou porque é uma linda e eu sou um zero a esquerda), mas relevem isso também.
> 
> Eu escolhi XiuHan para representar essa música (que se vocês buscarem a tradução dela, verão que ela possui um significado gigante) porque é o OTP da Jani, que foi quem me mostrou a música, assim como essa fanfic é dedicada a ela, ao Sehun que é a única que me faz completar sebaek.
> 
> Nós nos vemos lá embaixo, deixarei um link para a música para que possam ouvi-la enquanto leem, se assim preferirem <3

**COLORS.**

Você foi o meu arco-íris.

Antes de te conhecer, minha vida era preta e branca.

Não havia nenhum motivo em especial para que eu estivesse ali. Quero dizer, não havia ninguém que se importasse realmente que eu estivesse entre eles; eu era praticamente invisível na escola por ser “o aluno chinês que é estranho”, e eu nunca havia entendido o motivo do meu apelido e do porquê de todos me isolarem. Eu tentei ser o mais simpático e gentil com todos, tentei participar dos clubes, mas todos eles me diziam que já tinham suas vagas completas, mesmo que a pessoa atrás de mim pudesse se inscrever e eu não.

Depois de um tempo, acostumei com a ideia de que as pessoas não queriam que eu me aproximasse, embora eu não soubesse o porquê disso. Deixou de ter importância depois de um tempo porque saber o motivo não faria com que elas gostassem mais ou menos de mim, eu ainda estaria sozinho para enfrentar cada dia diferente.

Todos os dias tornaram-se iguais, todos os dias eram preto e branco, em um padrão que nunca mudava. Comecei a pensar que eu mesmo jamais seria nada além do monocromático; nunca teria nenhuma mudança realmente importante que pudesse fazer com que o preto e o branco se mesclassem, que tornasse o cinza algo importante, que trouxesse qualquer cor que não mais me sufocasse do que viver em um filme dos anos 30.

Até que você chegou, Minseok, e tornou-se minha explosão de arco-íris pessoal.

_Every day before today was never gray  
It's always black and white  
Until tonight, yeah  
I wasn't expecting you to have me seeing sepia  
In shades of light  
But it feels so right, yeah_  


Confesso que eu não dei atenção no momento em que você foi introduzido a nós como o aluno novo. Para mim, você seria apenas mais um aluno que seguiria o padrão instaurado por todos ao nosso redor e também passaria a me ignorar sem que soubesse os motivos, assim como eu. Dessa forma, não me importei em ouvi-lo se apresentar e não percebi o momento em que se sentou na carteira atrás de mim.

“Meu nome é Minseok”, você disse. “Eu espero que a gente possa se dar bem.”

Eu percebi o instante em que toda a sala prendeu o ar, assim como eu também o fiz. Você continuava a sorrir para mim, como se não entendesse por que todos pararam e por que eu demorei tanto para respondê-lo, mas você deve me entender; ninguém falava comigo desde pouco depois que cheguei a este lugar. Eu estava tão acostumado a ser ignorado que procurei por outra pessoa com quem você poderia estar falando, o que gerou risos da sua parte por não entender o que estava acontecendo.

Você tem a risada de uma criança inocente. Talvez eu tenha começado a amá-lo neste momento, enquanto sua gargalhada soava como o verde de uma nova esperança surgindo.

“Meu nome é... Lu Han”, respondi, com um sorriso tímido porque eu estava tão feliz, Minseok. “Eu também espero.”

Eu sabia que deveria falar para que se afastasse. Você não me conhecia e, por isso, não merece que comecem a exclui-lo por estar ao meu lado, mas eu não pude fazer isso. Eu não podia esmagar a centelha de esperança que me surgia assim como o seu sorriso surgia de forma aleatória, como se você apenas estivesse feliz por ter um amigo em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Você era o meu primeiro _amigo_ em muitos meses.

Eu até tentei afastá-lo depois de algum tempo, quando minha vontade de o ter ao meu lado foi menor do que minha vontade que seu sorriso não desaparecesse, mas você se recusou. Mesmo quando expliquei o motivo de precisar afastá-lo, você apenas sorriu mais uma vez antes de dizer que sabia muito bem como escolher suas amizades. Você nunca me pareceu tão seguro quanto no dia em que me disse que preferia estar ao meu lado dividindo fones de ouvido do que com os alunos restantes, que não se preocupavam com nada além de si mesmos.

Você foi o primeiro a realmente querer saber sobre como eu me sentia naquele lugar. Foi o primeiro a me perguntar sobre o que eu penso do futuro, o que penso do presente e o que eu mais queria fazer naquele momento. Eu não tinha resposta para nenhuma das suas perguntas, porque nunca imaginei que alguém um dia me faria alguma delas. Nada disso conseguia abalar sua animação e felicidade, assim como seu eterno sorriso, quando você me disse que poderíamos construir tudo isso juntos.

Aos poucos, o que me era preto e branco assumia tímidos tons de pastel, passavam a ganhar cor mesmo que de forma lenta. Eu o amei no momento em que você não desistiu de mim.

  
_The way you touch me  
The way you hold me  
My heart's about to burst  
You are the first to really know me  
I wanna love, but first I need someone to show me  
Afraid to fall in first, but that's the old me_  


Houve um momento onde você soube o porquê de todos me evitarem e consequentemente eu também descobri.

Nós tínhamos marcado de nos encontrarmos no campo de futebol da escola, porque você me apresentaria a alguns amigos seus para que pudéssemos jogar futebol, assim como eu disse a você que gostava de fazer. Eu estava ansioso porque estava começando a acostumar com a ideia de que teríamos mais pessoas ao nosso redor, de que nosso círculo não se restringiria mais apenas a você e eu sentados no banco afastado do pátio do colégio, enquanto ouvíamos nossas bandas favoritas no meu celular.

Você fazia com que eu me esquecesse de todo o monocromático que a minha vida se resumia para que tudo que eu conseguisse ver ao seu lado fossem cores.

Porém, eu deveria saber que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis para nós, porque eu estava sendo tão ingênuo em pensar que nos deixariam em paz. Eu sabia que havia algo errado no momento em que cheguei ao ginásio e você não estava sozinho me esperando; havia tantos alunos, tantos que eu sequer conhecia, mas que sorriam de forma maldosa para mim, que me perguntei no que eu estaria me metendo novamente. Todos os olhares maldosos e inquisitórios pairando sobre mim só faziam com que eu pensasse que algo muito ruim aconteceria.

Perdoe-me por ter pensado naquele instante que talvez todos os momentos que esteve ao meu lado fossem planejados para que esse momento acontecesse e que você era apenas uma peça chave na maior humilhação que eu receberia, mas você não pode me culpar. Você estava ao lado _dele_ , ouvindo-o de forma tão atenta que também me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para que ele o envenenasse contra mim, se já não o tivesse feito.

Ao seu lado estava Oh Sehun, o garoto que eu mais queria esquecer que existia.

Continuei a me aproximar de vocês, mesmo que quisesse fugir a cada novo olhar que se recaía sobre mim. Eu queria entender o que ainda estávamos fazendo aqui, Minseok; queria entender porque todas aquelas pessoas estavam reunidas, por que Oh Sehun estava falando com você e por que, especialmente, você estava dando tanta atenção aos dizeres dele. O que será do futuro daqui em diante me assusta.

“Minseok”, chamei assim que me aproximei suficiente. Você virou para mim, mas seu sorriso não existia ali. “Nós... Nós ainda vamos sair daqui?”

“Eu estava falando ao Minseok aqui o que você já aprontou nesse colégio”, Sehun disse, passando o braço pelos seus ombros. “Ele chegou faz pouco tempo, né? Não deu tempo de te conhecer _realmente_ , Lu Han.”

“Eu não fiz nada”, sussurrei.

“Não contou a ele, não é?”, Sehun sorriu. Havia toda a maldade do mundo reunida em apenas um sorriso. “Não contou a ele sobre como é um _viadinho_ que estava dando em cima de mim como se um dia eu fosse querer algo com _você!_ ”

Segurei a respiração naquele momento porque aquilo era algo pessoal; aquilo era algo que até hoje fazia com que eu repensasse todas as minhas ações diárias porque ninguém jamais me fez tanto mal quanto Oh Sehun ao descobrir que eu gostava dele. Era impossível não gostar de Sehun quando você não o conhece de verdade; o sorriso de eye-smile é capaz de conquistar a qualquer pessoa, sua simpatia e carisma espalhados pelo colégio atraíam admiradores de todos os lugares. Logo eu, o novo aluno chinês, não poderia ser uma exceção em sua rede.

Aquilo não era algo que eu queria que o colégio inteiro soubesse, mas ao vê-los ecoando as palavras de Sehun para mim me fez pensar que talvez eles já soubessem. Que talvez fosse por isso que todos eles me evitavam a ponto de eu pensar seriamente em desistir de tudo e voltar para a China. Olhei novamente para cada um dos rostos que proferiam impropérios em minha direção, abraçando a mim mesmo como forma de proteção, antes de voltar a olhar para Sehun e encontrar a satisfação em seus olhos ao ver todos contra mim por algo que eu sequer posso escolher.

Sei que não estou errado. Sei que o único erro que cometi foi ter confiado meus sentimentos a Oh Sehun quando ele não merecia sequer o meu desprezo. Não estou errado por estar fora do padrão que as pessoas impõem; eu jamais estarei errado pela pessoa que eu escolher amar, mas acreditar nisso se torna cada vez mais difícil quando todos estão tão contra mim que me sinto sufocado, ainda mais quando você não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Talvez eu não estivesse pronto para que as minhas cores fossem retiradas de forma tão brusca.

Pensei em caminhar para longe dali, para longe de tudo isso e onde nenhum de vocês poderia me afetar mais, quando o vi afastar-se de Sehun e colocar-se ao meu lado. Você não estava sorrindo, mas eu reconhecia seus olhos e reconhecia o caleidoscópio de cores que me recebia sempre que eu os olhava. Você não disse nada por alguns instantes e até mesmo os xingamentos cessaram para que vissem o ato final daquela peça, até que sua mão se juntou a minha, unindo nossos dedos em um sinal de resistência.

“Não há nada de errado com Lu Han.” Você disse. “Se quer saber, não me importo sobre quem ele escolhe gostar ou não, eu apenas lamento que ele tenha tido a infelicidade de gostar de alguém como você está se mostrando agora, Sehun.”

“Você é tão sujo quanto ele se escolher ficar ao lado dele”, Sehun cuspiu, e eu conseguia ver o quanto ele estava desacreditado por não conseguir envenená-lo contra mim.

“Lu Han é provavelmente a pessoa mais limpa desse colégio”, você deu de ombros. “E eu não me importo, realmente. Sei que ele também não se importa porque Lu Han sabe que não está errado em nada. Vocês todos estão; vocês todos se mostraram tão intolerantes e tão cegos que eu mesmo me odiaria se por um segundo sequer permanecesse ao lado de vocês.”

Encarei minha mão unida a sua e sorri, porque você ainda estava ao meu lado e eu sabia que poderia enfrentar aquela multidão ao nosso redor se eu tivesse ainda o seu apoio. Sehun ainda nos encarava com desdém e ódio no olhar, mas aquilo já não mais me afetava; eu conseguia encontrar minha própria força nesse momento e não há mais nada que Oh Sehun possa fazer para me desestruturar.

“Eu realmente sinto pena de você, Sehun”, disse. “Talvez o meu maior arrependimento seja ter considerado gostar de você, mas jamais de ser como sou ou quem eu sou. Vocês não vão me assustar mais.”

Você apertou sua mão contra a minha em um sinal de reforço, para me mostrar que estava ao meu lado quando eu precisasse do seu apoio, e eu o agradeci ainda mais naquele momento. Não importava realmente se havia dezenas de alunos ao nosso redor ou que Oh Sehun estivesse tão raivoso que sequer era reconhecível, a única coisa que me importava era tê-lo ao meu lado para que pudéssemos sair dali, para que pudéssemos respirar finalmente e estarmos livres.

Para que eu fique livre finalmente.

“Eu não me importo com quem você gosta realmente, Lu Han.” Você sorriu. “Você continua sendo a mesma pessoa para mim.”

E tudo que eu conseguia enxergar eram as cores em seu caleidoscópio voltando para mim.

  
_There's something 'bout you  
That makes my skies blue  
And whenever we're through  
All I can do is see color  
There's something 'bout us  
When we're together  
Whenever you're there, everywhere  
I see color_  


Eu gostaria muito de saber precisar em que momento as coisas mudaram para mim, Minseok.

Em um momento, estava tudo bem para mim. Você se tornou a pessoa mais especial para mim, o amigo querido com quem eu poderia falar sobre absolutamente tudo e poderia confiar os meus segredos a você, porque sempre teria um bom conselho para dar. Nós convivíamos muito bem enquanto ouvíamos música juntos e quando você me fazia ler seus livros favoritos, alegando que era isso que se fazia numa amizade, dividíamos gostos.

Eu o deixei entrar no meu mundo enquanto aos poucos mergulhava no seu e eu não poderia pedir por nada melhor do que isso.

Às vezes eu me pegava triste por você ter se tornado tão excluído na escola quanto eu após o incidente com Sehun no ginásio, mas depois, quando você percebia minha mudança de humor, você brigava comigo e dizia que não se importava com nada disso, e eu também passei a não me importar. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas importava tanto quanto você para mim, porque nenhuma delas tentou me entender como você o fez. Então, aos poucos eu deixava de pensar nisso e pensava em como todos eram tão azarados por nunca ter a chance de conhecê-lo como eu conheço.

Você me apresentou aos seus amigos fora do colégio e todos eles eram exatamente como você dizia, e todos me receberam tão bem que, por um momento, senti-me no mesmo momento em que você chegou para falar comigo no seu primeiro dia de aula (já parece fazer tanto tempo desde que você chegou, ao mesmo tempo em que parece que foi ontem). Todos eles eram especiais cada um à sua maneira e eu conseguia entender porque você gostava tanto deles quando falava sobre seus amigos comigo.

Foi a primeira vez em que eu me senti parte de um _grupo_ e agradeço-o muito por isso. Você esteve presente em todas as minhas pequenas e significativas conquistas.

Porém, houve um momento em que as coisas pararam de fazer sentido para mim.

Houve um momento em que as sensações que você me causava eram diferentes do início. Você ainda era a minha pessoa favorita em todo o mundo, mas as coisas se tornaram mais _intensas_. Seu sorriso fazia com que meu coração se aquecesse cada vez mais, sua risada era meu som favorito e você inteiro era feito de um arco-íris. Suas cores se tornavam cada vez mais intensas para mim e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu não poderia perder você, eu nunca me perdoaria por fazer algo que pudesse afastá-lo. Há uma parte de mim que sabe que você não se afastaria só porque eu sou um idiota que não conseguiu a proeza de não se apaixonar por você, mas a maior parte de mim ainda tem medo de que qualquer coisa relacionada a isso o leve para longe de mim. E eu preferiria manter meu arco-íris pessoal ao meu lado do que jamais alcançar o pote de ouro ao final dele.

Eu tive a confirmação de que gostava de você no momento em que nossos olhos se conectaram em um fim de tarde monótona de quinta-feira, quando estávamos voltando para casa (você morava tão perto de mim que surpreende-me que nunca tenhamos nos esbarrado) depois de uma tarde divertida na sorveteria com Baekhyun e Jongdae, seus dois melhores amigos que não calavam a boca por um segundo sequer. Nós nos divertimos bastante ao lado deles, tanto que eu sequer vi a tarde se passando.

Caminhávamos em silêncio no início de noite que começava a esfriar. Já não havia tantas pessoas na rua da minha casa – você morava duas ruas abaixo da minha – quando chegamos a ela, enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada, cada um olhando para um ponto em específico do céu. As estrelas estavam tão bonitas esta noite e seu brilho lembravam-me do caleidoscópio em seus olhos.

“Aquela é a minha estrela favorita”, você disse de repente atraindo minha atenção para o local que apontava. “É a mais brilhante sempre que olho para a mesma direção, e eu sei que ela sempre estará lá.”

Você continuava a olhar para a estrela enquanto eu olhava para você, concordando sem querer com suas palavras, embora eu não estivesse falando do astro. Eu estava concordando porque a primeira coisa que me veio à mente é de que você era a minha estrela que não se apagava e eu conseguia enxergar todo o brilho existente em seus olhos, enquanto há borboletas rodopiando por todo meu corpo.

“Você também não acha bonito, Lu Han?”, você perguntou olhando para mim com meu sorriso favorito. “Como o preto e o branco se tornam mais brilhantes quando estão em contraste um com o outro. O céu noturno é uma dádiva.”

E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que foram as suas cores que tornaram o meu monocromático em algo brilhante.

  
_Every second you can bet my heart's collecting  
Little butterflies  
When I see those eyes, yeah  
When our hearts collide  
I hope our world is a kaleidoscope  
Cause black and white  
Never shines so bright, yeah_  


Houve um momento que se tornou o mais especial entre todos.

Como você deve imaginar, eu não contei a você sobre a minha descoberta a respeito dos meus sentimentos a seu respeito. Eu os guardaria comigo como quem guarda um segredo; eles seriam meus pequenos segredos, aqueles que você não poderia acessar ou tudo poderia ser posto a perder. Estava tudo bem para mim, eu estava tão acostumado a reprimir os meus sentimentos que fazer isso se tornava quase automático. E você ainda estava ali, então estava tudo bem.

Nós continuamos os mesmos amigos durante as semanas que se seguiram. Continuávamos estudando juntos para as provas mais complicadas enquanto você me ensinava química e eu o ensinava sobre história, ainda líamos o que se tornou nossos livros favoritos e ainda ouvíamos a mesma playlist no mesmo banco do pátio do colégio. Éramos infinitos na nossa pequena rotina, que eu não quebraria por nenhum motivo. Todos os dias eram importantes para a construção do que mantínhamos, do nosso pequeno castelinho de areia.

Talvez as coisas tenham mudado levemente durante as nossas partidas de futebol.

Eu me tornei muito próximo do Baekhyun, ele era o amigo mais próximo que mantive depois de você e nós nos dávamos bem. Eu sabia também da sua proximidade com Jongdae então era natural para mim que, após o término de mais uma das nossas partidas de quatro pessoas, nós nos partíssemos em dupla enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos diferentes. Nós convivemos bem dessa forma por muito tempo, então não parecia ter nenhum problema para mim.

Bom, ao menos para mim não havia problema, Baekhyun já não concordava com essa visão. Ele insistia em dizer que você permanecia de olhos fixados em nós dois quando estávamos afastados, tanto que Jongdae precisava chamar sua atenção várias vezes. Baekhyun costumava me dizer que você parecia estar hipnotizado por algum motivo, que eu me recusei a aceitar no momento em que o Byun o sugeriu. Você jamais gostaria de mim, Min. Eu não tenho nada de especial que possa atrair sua atenção além de sua amizade.

“Eu conheço Minseok há muito tempo, Lu.” Baekhyun disse quando nos sentamos para conversar após mais uma partida. “Ele é um amor com todos, até com quem não merece, mas as coisas com você são diferentes.”

“Você está confundindo tudo, Baek.” Neguei. “Minseok é meu melhor amigo, é a melhor pessoa que passou pela minha vida, mas ele nunca me veria dessa forma.”

“Não sei porque você se recusa a ver o que está entregue nos olhos do Min”, Baekhyun continuou. “Os olhos são a janela da alma, e os dele são tão transparentes que até Jongdae conseguiu perceber.”

A parte em mim que estava inteiramente apaixonada por você queria ter coragem suficiente para perguntar a você se Baekhyun tinha razão, mas a outra parte, a parte com mais força devido ao medo maior, impedia de que tomasse qualquer decisão. Baekhyun ainda estava tentando fazer com que eu aceitasse seu ponto de vista, mas tudo só estava me deixando mais confuso.

Seria possível que você goste de mim, Min?

Baekhyun se levantou, puxando-me pela mão até o local onde você e Jongdae estavam, e eu pude notar antes que você desviasse o olhar que você estava olhando para nós, como Baekhyun havia dito. O Byun só parou quando estávamos ao seu lado, fazendo com que sentássemos em roda. Jongdae cessou o assunto a respeito do novo Diablo que havia saído e que vocês ainda não tinham jogado para prestar atenção no amigo.

“É o seguinte. Temos um problema.” Baekhyun disse depois de respirar fundo e todos os alarmes na minha mente soaram ao mesmo tempo. “Vamos dizer que eu gosto de alguém. E eu queria _muito_ saber como chegar a essa pessoa, como vocês fariam isso? Você pode treinar comigo, Jongdae, e o Minseok treina com o Lu Han. O Lu já tentou me ajudar enquanto estávamos ali conversando, mas nós achamos melhor que tivéssemos uma segunda e terceira opiniões. Você começa, Min.”

Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que Baekhyun estava planejando com tudo isso porque nós não tínhamos conversado sobre nada disso, mas não me importei quando você deu de ombros e olhou diretamente para mim. Meu coração disparou de forma não tão discreta assim, e eu podia jurar que todos vocês conseguiam ouvi-lo bater mais forte pela ansiedade em saber o que você estava planejando fazer.

“Desde que nós nos conhecemos, as coisas se tornaram diferentes para mim.” Você começou. “No início era apenas curiosidade, mas você se mostrou uma pessoa tão incrível que eu me sentia cada dia mais cativado por você. Não sei como você não consegue notar o efeito que causa nas pessoas ao seu redor, e também não sei como algumas pessoas podem não gostar de você porque você é fascinante. Seu sorriso é tão bonito e seus olhos brilham mais do que qualquer coisa quando está feliz, o que me faz querer deixá-lo feliz todos os dias, apenas para que eu possa vê-los brilhar cada vez mais. Eu tentei _tanto_ não me apaixonar por você, mas você faz com que isso pareça tão simples que se tornou impossível.”

Quando você se calou e eu podia ver o rubor surgindo em suas bochechas, assim como imaginei que as minhas estariam, eu não sabia no que acreditar. Você estaria falando aquilo para ajudar o caso hipotético do Baekhyun? Estava falando sobre mim? Eu tinha tantas opções a se acreditar que nenhuma delas fazia sentido enquanto ainda estava olhando para você, observando o sorrisinho tímido que você começava a esboçar.

“Eu... Eu espero que isso ajude o Baekhyun...”

“Não há nenhum problema com Baekhyun.” Você disse. “Ele só é sutil como uma mula; o que eu disse é sobre você, Lu Han. É como me sinto sobre você.”

Foi impossível controlar o sorriso que se desenhou pelo meu rosto porque isso não parecia sequer possível. “Está falando sério...?”

“Não brincaria jamais com isso. Não quero tampouco que você se force a gostar de mim de volta, eu só pensei que... Essa seria a oportunidade perfeita e eu não poderia perdê-la.”

“Eu gosto de você, Min”, murmurei, ainda envergonhado porque isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. “E eu nunca me senti tão bem em relação a outra pessoa como me sinto com você. É como se o mundo inteiro se resumisse ao arco-íris que você forma, com todas suas cores preenchendo-me.”

Jongdae e Baekhyun estavam fazendo tanto barulho comemorando ao nosso lado, mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção em você e no sorriso que se desenhava nos seus lábios. Você segurou as minhas mãos entre as suas novamente e aquele era o gesto mais inocente que você poderia escolher, e eu o amei um pouco mais por isso porque esse era o Minseok que eu havia me apaixonado, por cada partezinha que o compõe.

“Então Baekhyun não está apaixonado por ninguém?”, Jongdae perguntou.

“Talvez eu tenha uma queda pela Hye ran e talvez eu copie o discurso do Minseok”, Baekhyun deu de ombros, “mas por hoje vamos comemorar é o nosso casal favorito se desenrolando!”

Eu poderia aguentar quanto tempo fosse das zombarias de Baekhyun, porque eu finalmente havia alcançado o ouro ao fim do arco-íris.

  
_The way you touch me  
The way you tease me  
I'm trying not to fall for you  
But falling seems so easy  
My heart was locked, but boy you got the key to free me  
Invisible to love but boy you see me_  


Eu não esperava que todos os momentos que tivéssemos fossem baseados em mares de flores. É claro que eu gostaria de que todos os nossos dias fossem felizes e ensolarados, mas nós também precisamos lidar com os dias nublados e tempestuosos. Às vezes se torna difícil quando se está sozinho, mas ter uma mão ao seu lado para ajudar a se erguer quando o mundo te derruba faz toda a diferença.

Eu sabia também que não teríamos apenas momentos ruins. Nós teríamos grandes reprises da tarde de futebol ao lado dos nossos amigos, eu ainda teria os seus braços rodeando-me de forma involuntária como uma proteção da qual eu não abdicaria, e de todas as nossas risadas em conjunto. Ainda sairíamos para tomar café sempre que o dia estiver frio e nublado demais para que algo o torne melhor que não fosse o nosso café favorito, teríamos as melhores tardes sem fazer nada na sua casa enquanto decidimos qual jogo iríamos jogar naquela tarde (até que Jongdae chegasse e escolhesse qualquer jogo de luta que não interessava a nenhum de nós dois, e passaríamos apenas a observar Jongdae e Baekhyun disputando entre si).

O que mais espero é pelos momentos em que estaremos debaixo do mesmo céu, sob as mesmas estrelas, e que em nosso silêncio todas as palavras se traduzam e que você sempre saiba que é a minha estrela guia.

No momento em que pisamos os pés juntos no colégio, após as nossas confissões e o acordo de que agora nós éramos _algo_ , eu confesso que eu estava com medo. Eu já tinha passado por muita coisa com aquelas pessoas para que arrastasse você junto comigo, ainda mais profundamente do que antes. Porém, contrariando qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer para impedi-lo de fazer o que desejava, você apanhou a minha mão, unindo nossos dedos e entramos dessa forma.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para nós como eu esperava que acontecesse e que eu sabia que você também queria que acontecesse. Por um momento, eu temi pelo pior; temi que as reações dos nossos colegas fossem piores do que eram comigo, piores do que o isolamento completo e que pudesse afetar a nós dois diretamente, mas a cada passo que dávamos juntos eu sentia um pouco mais da sua confiança inundando-me. Estava tudo bem. Estávamos juntos.

Eu conseguia ver todos os rostos contorcidos, os murmúrios uns com os outros e até mesmo os comentários bem audíveis que disparavam, mas estranhamente aquilo não me afetava mais como eu achei que afetaria. Nenhum deles importava, no final do dia; você estava ao meu lado, nós estávamos felizes, eu estava apaixonado e nenhum deles poderia quebrar isso. Nenhuma das palavras maldosas disparadas em nossa direção se sobreporiam às suas palavras de carinho.

Sempre que qualquer um deles quisesse me colocar para baixo, eu só precisaria me lembrar de todos os momentos que nós dividimos. Eu me recordaria dos conselhos de Baekhyun, dos sorrisos encorajadores de Jongdae, da aceitação dos seus pais ao me conhecerem no final daquela tarde tão especial para nós dois, uma reação tão diferente do que as que meus pais teriam, e principalmente do brilho de força que havia nos seus olhos. Era tudo que eu precisava para continuar lutando contra todos que se opunham sobre nós.

“Não importa o que nenhum deles achem, Lu Han”, você me disse quando chegamos ao nosso banco, nossos dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados à nossa frente enquanto eu observava como encaixávamos tão bem. “Nós nunca precisaremos que nenhum deles nos entenda porque a opinião deles é a menos importante _._ Eu lutarei por nós dois.”

Sorri; você fazia com que eu encontrasse cada resquício de força dentro de mim. “Lutaremos juntos”, prometi. “Prometo que serei o tipo de cara que você nunca se arrependerá de ter ao seu lado.”

“Eu nunca me arrependeria de nada que envolva você”, você sorriu. “Você sempre será a minha cor favorita e nada poderá mudar isso.”

Obrigado por ser o meu arco-íris pessoal, Minseok. Obrigado por fazer com que o céu se torne mais azul só por estar ao meu lado e obrigado por estar comigo nos momentos em que imaginei que o céu sempre seria negro para mim. Obrigado por me amar e obrigado por todas as cores que você me ofereceu; todas elas são especiais porque ninguém acha graça do preto e branco para sempre. Nós sempre precisaremos encontrar uma luz no final do túnel e a minha luz sempre me levaria a você.

  
_And maybe the world will never understand  
Our kinda love  
But I'll fight for us  
  
I'd like to be the kinda man  
You'd like to love  
We've got a right to love  
And baby, I'd like to love you  
Cause you're my favorite hue_

**Author's Note:**

> Chegamos ao final! O que acharam? É um romancezinho super inocente, é como a descoberta de um novo amor na adolescência, quando os sentimentos são bem mais "novos". Eu espero que tenham gostando tanto quanto eu <3
> 
> Para os que se interessaram, o link da música está aqui e eu recomendaria que assistissem ao vídeo também, e depois leiam a fanfic ouvindo-a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WBAinat0pA
> 
> A gente se vê aí embaixo agora ou podem me encontrar no twitter, que é o @iambyuntiful e eu to quase sempre lá cantando essa música. Até uma próxima! <3


End file.
